In the Light of the Moon
by NatureMagic13
Summary: When Beast Boy wakes up from his rumbling stomach, he decides to watch the moon and stars. As the moonlight shines down he finds more in it that he had ever hoped. 3


In the Light of the Moon By: NatureMagic13 Rae/BB one shot, Beast Boy wakes for a midnight snack and does some star gazing in the moonlight, but he finds more in it than he expects. K for a lot of sweet fluff!  
Fiction k, English, romance/humor,BB Rae,1324 words  
Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans what so ever

In the Light of the Moon

His senses were kicking into gear as the green changeling fluttered his eyes open from sleep. Beast Boy did not know why he had woken up. Just at the thought his stomach rumbled.'That's the reason.'He thought. As he sat up groaned and rubbed his eyes, he felt the soothing pale light of the turned his head to look at the window and was amazed at the look of the full moon. Beast Boy got out of bed to the window to look at the moon as if he was in a trance. 'the moon looks amazing.' He thought. then his stomach rumbled to remind him why he got up. He shook himself out of his trance and walked to the kitchen.

When the doors to the kitchen slid open, he groggily shuffled his feet to the fridge. Beast Boy opened the door and pulled out a half of a tofu sandwich he had made earlier. He decided he couldn't fall back asleep now that he was awake. Beast Boy looked at the stove clock, it read 11:50pm. He thought 'Great, this is going to be a long night.' He went to the common room to watch the stars and moon for the rest of the night. Beast Boy leaned on the wall with his half-a-sandwich and gazed out to the stars. He saw all the stars sparkling and glittering in the sky and sea surrounding the Titans Tower. Beast Boy couldn't help but think about the way Raven's violet eyes sparkled just like the stars. Then he looked at the shining full moon. It was just the color of Raven's skin, but she always seemed to radiate twice the amount of beauty the moon does when thought about her. Which was often.

His thoughts wondered to the idea if Raven loved him back. He had fallen in love with some one who said she couldn't feel. Beast Boy had never believed it. She always had some kind of emotion stirring in her eyes.

Then he focused on the purple color of the night. He couldn't help but relate it to the color of Raven's short purple hair. He loved the way it fell around her face and flowed in the wind as she flew. He sat there and gazed at the beautiful moonlit sky as he ate his sandwich. He couldn't help thinking about the azerinthean.

"Didn't think you star gazed."  
"AAAAAHHHH!"

Beast Boy got so startled he jumped into the air, turned towards the sound, And landed back on the floor as a cat with it's fur bristling and back arced. He relaxed and turned back into a human as soon as he saw the voice was Raven standing at the door.

"Geez Rae, next time let me know when you're here!"  
She smirked "Sorry Beast Boy, you scardey cat." Then she turned her smirk into a smile. Beast Boy melted inside. He made her smile!

"Ha, I told you!"  
"Told me what?"  
"You smiled! I told you I would get you to smile some day!"  
She blushed "I guess you did. Mission accomplished?"  
"Nope. I am going to keep trying to make you smile."

Raven toned down her blush a bit but not much. The moonlight flooded into the common room and shined on Raven. It made her and her smile twice as beautiful as it was before.

"Beast Boy why are you looking at me, the stars are over there out the window."

He blinked and shook his head. Had he been staring at her? His cheeks turned a bit pink.

"Sorry Rae just thinking."  
"About What?"

He was trapped. He had to say something, her violet eyes were burning into him for an answer.

"Just about my victory." He gave his usual smile with a fang poking out. Raven rolled her eyes.

Raven walked over to where he was and leaned against the wall. They were now leaning a few feet from each other and gazed at the stars. After a long silence between her and Beast Boy,Raven surprisingly broke it.

"Didn't kow you watched the stars too."  
"Yeah I come here to think." He said nervously.  
"Oh, So you don't come here often?" She said as she turned her attention to Beast Boy with a smirk on her face.  
"Ha ha, very funny Rae." He said with a fake laugh but a real smile.

Beast Boy notices Raven's eyes going off from him to the moon that glowed before. She seemed to be in a trance by the moonlight. As shelooked to the sky Raven leaned closer to Beast Boy,  
their shoulders touching. Beast Boy's face turned red. He had never been this close to Raven without her asking him to scoot over. Now she didn't seem to mind. Her head faced towards the moon, taking in the light and making her radiate with beauty. Beast Boy was in awe. He almost couldn't stand how amazing she looked right now. His animal instincts were telling him this was the moment. His instincts were practically screaming at him to tell her how he felt.

"Rae?"  
"Yes Beast Boy." Raven turned towards him.  
"I've realized you and the moon have something in common."  
"What?" She asked with a confused yet interested look.  
He felt the last of his courage leave him as she stared at him waiting for an answer. But it came back as the moonlight shone on him, giving him new courage to say what was in his heart.  
"Me really liking you both."

At those words Beast Boy saw Raven"s face go from moonlight pale to red with blush. Raven's violet eyes met Beast Boy's forest green ones. Her eyes were filled with hope, shock and was that...Love?  
His heart leaped with joy. Did she love him back?! Their faces were now inches away since they were leaning so close.

"I love you Rae."

He closed his eyes and braced himself expecting a hit or slap in the face from her after all he just said. The only thing he felt was Raven grab his forearms and her lips touch his own. His heart skipped a beat. Beast Boy couldn't beleive it, she loved him back! He responded from his state of shock by putting his hands on her forearms and deepening the kiss. After a minute of what seemed like a dream, their lips parted in need for air. When they were apart with faces inches away, Raven said the words that made Beast Boy want to shout from the top of his lungs.

"I love you too, Beast Boy."

She had just said the words he thought he would only hear in his dreams. What made it better was that she had said the words with the most loving smile and the most meaning and truthful look in her eyes. 'She really meant it, Raven really meant it!' Raven then rested her head on his shoulders and they both gazed out to the stars in each others arms and Beast Boy was overflowing with happiness. The only thing that mattered now to Beast Boy was that he was holding Raven in his arms and he never wanted to let go. Beast Boy was so happy he could have been the cow that jumped over the moon. He was happy that he found their love, In the Light of the Moon.


End file.
